One year later
by Anelisse Lovegood
Summary: Se ubica un año despues de la FFI,todo este song-fic es en una noche de karaoke, donde mejor se expresa lo que sientes. Cancion: One year later de SNSD. Pasen, lean, dejen reviews y disfruten de mi obra de arte (?) PD: Los sumarys no son lo mio xd Agredecimientos a Kani14 por la ayuda en este one-shot:D


1 año después…

Las fiestas navideñas se habían hecho presente y para celebrar, los chicos del Inazuma Japan habían alquilado un local para reunirse a beber, bailar, cantar y ver a los que vivían lejos. Pero cierta oji-azul tenía planeado declararse al de la camisa 7 con la ayuda de las demás chicas...

-Que no! A penas y se cantar y quieren que le dedique una canción-gritó Fuyuka mientras era detenida por sus amigas

-Cálmate, si sabes cantar bien! Eres la que mejor canta. Solo respira-dijo Toko mientras caminaba de aquí a allá en medio de su propio cuarto

-Si. Además ni que fuera taaan difícil que el se enamorara de ti-dijo Haruna mientras escogía el vestuario de la peli-purpura

-No es por desanimarlas pero es Seiya Tobitaka del que hablamos. Digo es algo imprescindible-dijo Natsumi

-Por el amor a Dios no me hagan hacer esto. Es que. Me da miedo, el, ustedes saben-intento hablar Fuyuka

-El que?-dijo Aki mirando a Fuyuka

-El es demasiado no se, demasiado callado. Eso me encanta por que cuando calla no se, siento que lo tengo cerca-suspiro Fuyuka

-Y no quieres aprovechar hoy?-dijo Rika

-Eso creo, digo cuanto tiempo llevo sin verlo…un año nada mas-dijo Fuyuka

-Exacto, por eso debes cambiarte ya. Prepárate que al fin tenemos el lugar. Hay de todo incluso, el karaoke de las confesiones-dijo Haruna mientras le daba la ropa escogida a Fuyuka

Las chicas empezaron a arreglarse. Todas llevaban vestidos que llegaban arriba de la rodilla los cuales tenían un lazo en la cintura en cual re alzaba la cintura de cada una, con la diferencia de los colores y con que accesorios cada una los combino. Pero el de Fuyuka era diferente. Era un vestido mas corto que el de sus amigas, de tonos plateados con lentejuelas, zapatos de taco alto y para mejorarlo todo le habían ondulado el cabello, con solo verla todas se sorprendieron y sin duda uno que otro se iba a sorprender..

Llegaron al dichoso local. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a las chicas unos mas que otros se sonrojaron, pero no fue hasta que llegó la hora de volver a saludar a Tobitaka que las managers en complicidad dejaron a Fuyuka completamente sola

-Hola chicos-dijo Fuyuka saludando a Tachimucai, Toramaru y Tobitaka

-Fuyu-san! Que bien se ve!-dijo Toramaru sacando una mirada asesina de Tobitaka

-Si! Que bien te miras, no crees Tobitaka?-dijo Tachimucai

-Si, bien-dijo sin siquiera mirar a la chica

-Bueno, fue un gusto verlos chicos-sonrió-Tobitaka-habló un poco triste y se fue donde las chicas

Las horas pasaron y de la nada todos empezaron a cantar en el karoke unos con unas copas demás otros declarándose. Hasta que, llego el turno de Fuyuka…respirando levemente el "encargado" le dijo

-A quien se lo dedicas querida?-

-A..-pauso levemente-Al chico de Inazuma Japan de la camisa 7-murmuró mientras todos miraron a Tobitaka el cual no comprendía que pasaba

De la nada sonó la melodía, ella se sabia esa canción de memoria, asi que sin mas abrió la boca y empezó a cantar haciendo ademanes señalando a Tobitaka

_Se siente como que ha estado soñando durante mucho tiempo__  
__He vagado y deambuló alrededor de un rato__  
__Como si nos hizo una promesa__  
__Hace Permanente aquí, delante de uno al otro como ese día__  
__a partir de cuatro estaciones_

Empezó a recordar como había sido su experiencia con el en la FFI, nada fuera de lo normal pero no fue a partir de la fiesta de Edgar que algo empezó a despertar dentro de ella. Lo miraba lo señalaba, y con la mirada todo se quedaba claro

___Estas hermosas historias que escribió junto__  
__Esas promesas eternas que oramos porque en aquella época__  
__Son todo vuelve a mí ahora y yo no creo que mi corazón puede considerar__  
__Incluso he me contuve ante la idea de que__  
__¿Cómo ha sido un año_

Ella empezó a señalar a Tobitaka, a mirarlo como si todo lo que cantara fuera de verdad lo que les había pasado hace un año y si, eso les había pasado..cada cosa que ella cantaba. Todo eso, todo__

_Durante mucho tiempo, he estado viviendo, habiendo olvidado__  
__de ti__  
__Durante un tiempo, pensé que estaba bien__  
__Sin embargo, me empezó a darse cuenta de ello como el paso__  
__del tiempo__  
__Que yo no soy nada sin ti_

Al terminar de decir eso, ella bajo del pequeño escenario y comenzó a caminar cerca de donde Tobitaka estaba haciendo una especie de búsqueda, lo quería encontrar a el y solo a el

___En ese momento, si nos hubiéramos sido un poco más maduros__  
__Si sólo sabíamos cómo íbamos a estar ahora__  
__No tengo ninguna confianza en la superación de estas lamento__  
__sin fin_

Empezó a decirle a contarle como se había sentido el día que jamás lo vio en una año. Empezó a hacerle ver que todo se iba a solucionar, todo…invitándolo a que no bajara los brazos con esa relación

___Así que he tenido que acaba de reprimirlos__  
__Ha pasado un año como el__  
_

En ese momento la canción exigia que la nota fuese alta, así que allí demostró que si era verdad eso de que era la mejor manager para cantar. Llegó donde Tobitaka al terminar el agudo. Tomo su mano y con solo una mirada le hizo ver como se sentía al hacer esto

___¿Podría tal vez sus sentimientos ser la misma que la mía?__  
__¿Me das otra oportunidad?__  
__Ahora sé que nunca podremos parte el uno del otro__  
__La persona que quiero y el amor otra vez_

Ambos ya no les importaba ver que decían los demás, seguramente el alcohol los tenia confundidos, pero ellos, ellos estaban mas que sobrios, sabían que pasaba sabían que sentir sabían que decir

__

_Ojalá podamos volver a nuestros primeros días__  
__Para los días hermosos, felices y cariñosos__  
__Esas historias desgarradoras y argumentos vanos_

La chica sin saberlo empezó a llorar un poco mientras Tobitaka tomaba la mano de ella mas fuerte aún, ambos se habían permitido no hablarse por todo un año pero ahora no, ahora no iban a dejar que eso les afectase mas. No iban a permitírselo

___Sólo enterrar a todos los que ahora__  
__Y prometo que no les llevará de nuevo__  
__No importa cómo muchas temporadas pasan y los años que pasen por__  
__Espero que no se reunirá una vez más como el de ho_y

La chica termino de cantar entregándole el micrófono al chico que manejaba el karaoke. Fuyuka suspiro al notar que Tobitaka aun sostenía su mano, rio un poco y no podía pensar en nada ni nadie mas

Las horas pasaban, todos sus compañeros estaban tomados, Fuyuka pudo notar como Haruna era besada por cuarta o quinta vez en la noche por Tachimucai. Aki siendo abrazada por Endou, Rika recibiendo la declaración de Ichinose, Toko, pues ella ya tenia una relación con Tsunami, Natsumi aparentemente muy feliz de que Roccoco hubiera alcanzado a llegar a Japón antes de que el año terminara

-Oye, creo que…es hora no?-dijo Tobitaka mirando su reloj

-No puedo irme sin ellas, además si te quieres ir hazlo no tengo problema alguno-susurro Fuyuka sintiéndose un poco no correspondida

-No, no es por eso es que…-pauso-Joder como decirte!-dijo nervioso-Es que si ya es muy tarde por que no mejor te llevo a tu casa-susurro bajando la mirada

-Esta bien no te pongas así-dijo Fuyuka levantando la barbilla de Tobitaka-La verdad es que, quiero que hablemos-

-Que quieres que te diga?-pauso mientras obligaba ala Kudou a sentarse a su lado-Que si, yo se que desde hace mucho no somos, cercanos y que por unos meses tuvimos algo y ahora 1 año a pasado y nada?-

-Es precisamente eso! Tobitaka, admitámoslo nos gustamos y mucha gente ya lo sabe. Tuvimos algo en la FFI, desde el baile de Edgar cada día solo pienso en ti y tu, no se, no me dices nada!-dijo Fuyuka muy molesta

-Que no te digo nada! Fuyuka cada vez que me quiero acercar a ti tu te vas, 1 año Fuyuka, 1 AÑO para notar todo lo que siento por ti, si admito ser insensible y por eso debes tenerme paciencia!-pauso Tobitaka-No lo voy a fingir, si, te amo, y no, no se que pesar ya, te quiero con migo, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos quiero morir pero que sea con tigo-dijo Tobitaka tomando las manos de la chica y llevándolas a su corazón

-Un año, para notar eso?-murmuro mientras abrazaba al chico

-1 segundo para sentirlo-sonrio

Ambos rieron y si lentamente empezaron a acercarse, ambos cerraron sus ojos, y llegó el ansioso beso, ambos lo hicieron lento desde el principio pero quizá la espera fue mas que ellos, poco a poco aumento de intensidad ambos exploraban esas areas que jamás lo habían hecho con otros, se amaban, y por si las dudas dejaron una cita pendiente, una cena de navidad y una noche un poco fogosa, vale eso iba a pasar si o si.

"_Se pueden pasar mayores lapsos de tiempos sin verte. Pero si solo vasta verte a los ojos y recordar todo vale, extrañaba todo esto, y si, ahora que se que vendrás pronto solo te espero, como siempre sabiendo que en casa se te espera, no solo yo sino 2 pequeñas personas extra, fruto de ese amor nuestro, tan único, tan nuestro. Valió la pena Tobitaka, de verdad que si, por que 1 año pasó y todo cambio, ahora lo se. Se que te amo y solo eso cuenta ya nada mas, nos vemos pronto, vale? Cuídate y ven pronto..te ama tu pronta esposa…Fuyuka Kudou_"


End file.
